


The Baker Street Home for Unlovable Scallywags

by Tribi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribi/pseuds/Tribi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back from the dead to find that John has instated some sort of menagerie in their flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baker Street Home for Unlovable Scallywags

"I'm a foster parent," he explains, "you know, it's a way to use my skills as a physician, to not be quite so lonely..."

Sherlock's eyes track over the three-legged dog and the cat with the unfortunate eye-ear disfigurement.  "Hmmmm," said Sherlock as a tuft of dander floated by.

"And it pays a bit too, you know, which helps with the rent..."

Sherlock arched an achingly perfect eyebrow and bowed up the lips, the amazing lips that John had almost forgotten the shape of... Sherlock was about to repeat incredulously, condescendingly, that John was being paid to mind these unfortunate creatures when a baby's wail, sharp and insistent screamed through the air.

"Ah, 10:30 on the button, Miss Shirley is wanting her mid-morning bottle now," announced John with a smile, that secretly bemused and pleased smile that Sherlock had missed, and hoisted himself off to the room that had been Sherlock's but clearly wasn't anymore.


End file.
